


Planets Align

by deli_cious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But they think Lance is a Beta, Lance is Ugly and Insecure, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deli_cious/pseuds/deli_cious
Summary: He blinked, once, then twice, before diving into a fit of laughter.  Finally realizing exactly why Keith and Shiro were sitting around, waiting for him. They wanted to get their dicks wet. He pressed his key fob, locking his car up. “Does waiting around in dark parking lots for boys normally work for you?”
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 298





	Planets Align

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a TW before we start: There is a scene where Shiro and Keith wait for Lance in an empty parking lot. Nothing bad happens, but just to inform you!

Lance honestly couldn’t tell you what had led to him on his hands and knees in the back of an SUV, and yet here he was. On his hands and knees, getting plowed within an inch of his life by two sexy, prominent alphas and loving every single moment of it.

Mr. Shirogane and Mr. Kogane weren’t exactly the kind of people Lance met in his everyday life. He was a grad student; studying astronomy, and working at the city’s decrepit planetarium. It was thanks to that job that he had met them, honestly. Altea’s mayor, Allura King, was putting a lot of effort into the culture and infrastructure of the city since she came into power, and apparently the planetarium was next on her list. Their director, Coran, was so eager when he came to them, talking about the new plans. The mayor and investors would be coming over themselves in a few days to check the place out, so the three regular (and only) employees had to be there, Hunk, Pidge and Lance. 

Lance didn’t really mind, though it sucked that it had to be on the one weekday he had off from both school and work, but what could he do? Plus, Coran promised to move the schedules around for that week so everyone could get the time off they needed, so Lance couldn’t be mad at all. Especially not when the three of them walked into the lobby looking like something from a wet dream. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to be bent over the desk and ripped out of his clothing by just one of them-

“You’re drooling.” Pidge hissed, nudging him in the rib cage with one of their boney elbows. He wiped his mouth immediately, standing up straight.

“Can you blame me?” He grinned, making Pidge roll their eyes, reminding him not to make a fool of himself. 

Coran was really the one leading the whole thing, walking around and showing the investors all the planetarium had to offer. The three employees mostly hung around in the lobby while they were given the grand tour, mostly answering phones. Occasionally enough, people came in so that Lance could give them a little informational tour about their museum before reminding them when the star show started. It was as he was coming back to the front desk that the Mayor and their investors were being led back by Coran. 

“Ah, Lance!” He greeted him with open arms. “Just the boy I was looking for. Allura, Shiro and Keith would like to see the show!”

Lance looked surprised at that, glancing back at the three before turning back towards the ginger man. “Sure!” He pulled his hand out his cardigan pocket to check his watch. “It starts in about twenty minutes, I can show you the way while I get ready to start the show.” 

Mr. Kogane, as he was introduced to them, did not seem pleased with that. “Is there any way we can make this a little quicker, we have something to get too.” 

Lance’s face dropped, trying not to look as displeased as he felt. “Unfortunately, Mr. Kogane, we can’t. Our schedule is made so that it gives both the employees and guests enough time to set up and get to the theatre.” 

Keith rose a brow, not looking too happy with the denial. “I don’t see how twenty minutes is a big issue.” 

“Even if it’s five minutes, if we change times for every prick in a rush we-“

“Lance.” Coran softly chided, trying not to seem amused by his comment. Allura and Shiro snorted into the palms of their hands, turning their faces away while Keith glared at him harder. 

Mr. Shirogane placed a hand on Kogane’s shoulder, chuckling under his breath. “Please don’t mind him, Lance, if you could continue.” 

Lance huffed a little, still chuffed, He didn’t want to continue, but for Corans’ sake he wouldn’t chew Kogan out.

“If you follow me, I’ll show you the way.” Lance beamed, putting on a customer service smile. He bowed slightly, extending his hand. “Princess.” 

Allura snorted, giving a little eye roll as she moved past him. “It’s King.”    
  
“I think any title would suit a lady of your caliber.” He grinned, wiggling his brows a bit and she let out another amused chortle. 

Lance glanced back, seeing Shiro gently patting the prick - Kogane, on the back, the man still pouting. “Did Coran tell you guys about the planetarium?” 

“No.” Shiro answered. “He said that he would save that part for you since you’d know more about it than him.” 

“I doubt that.” Lance laughed. “I only know what I can squeeze out of him.” They exited the main building, walking through a small garden that was between the museum and the older much shabbier looking planetarium. “This was built back in 1848.” Lance started, looking up at the massive domed building. “It’s been renovated around twice since then, but most of the old building stayed intact …” Lance gave them an extensive history lesson in the building, it’s telescope, and what they had done recently to revamp it so the public was more interested. 

“It’s so old, it’s impossible to find replacement parts.” Lance said as he showed them the telescope. “But we are looking so we can get her up and running again. Everything is digital nowadays, so I feel it’s important, no matter how old it might be, to preserve this treasure.” 

“Why not just get a new one? One that can actually be used.” Keith shrugged.

“And where would this one go?” Lance glared. “Did you not hear anything I said?” 

“I do think a newer telescope would be more beneficial. There is no use saving something that doesn’t work.” Mr. Shirogane pipped in this time, and Lance saw red

“You mother-” The alarm on Lance’s watch started to beep. He turned it off, taking that moment to center himself and then putting another bright, fake smile on his face. “Please take a seat while I get the show started.” He said, leaving no room for argument as he pushed them away. 

He went back to the control booth, taking a deep breath. He should have known the ‘investors’ would be like this, everything is about profit and upgrade in their sorry soulless lives. At least Ms. King pretended to be interested in preservation, and he hoped she was to some extent, considering this was her idea. Lance watched as people started to file in, waiting for Hunk to shut the door like he usually did and then taking a seat in the torn-up black chair they had back there before pressing play. 

The recording started, a voice filled the room. It was soothing if Lance did say so himself. For all the usual omega characteristics that he was lacking, he could honestly say his voice was the one soft thing about him. Occasionally he cut in, talking in real-time about the stars that could be seen that weren’t on the tape recording because they didn’t hold much of a significance. Forty-five minutes passed before the show was over, lights coming back up to their regular brightness. 

Lance followed behind the trio as they made their way back into the lobby. “So, what did you think?” Coren asked as they got there, and he was clearly not expecting the praise Allura jumped into 

“Amazing!” Allura led. “I’ve never been more immersed, it felt like I was in space.” She turned to Hunk and Pidge, who jumped a little in surprise. “Lance said that you two were responsible for the projections, correct?” They nodded, pulling away some more. “Excellent! They were incredible! Shiro and Keith were thoroughly impressed too! They said they hope to talk to you about your future, isn’t that correct?” 

She looked back at the other two alphas. Shiro gave the smallest nod of acknowledgement while Keith barely glanced their way. “Yes, but unfortunately, we do have to go.” He explained, checking his watch. 

They were both dicks. 

Shirogane had the balls to look back at him and give an apologetic smile, and it took all of his will power not to bare his teeth and growl in annoyance. 

Allura looked at the time after that too, a little surprised. “Oh, goodness, I need to head off. It was a pleasure meeting you all, I’ll see you at dinner Uncle Coran!” She waved, running off behind Shiro and Keith in a hurry. 

“UNCLE?!” The three screeched in unison when they were alone. 

___

“They aren’t that bad.” Hunk said, leaning against his car. He passed the cigarette they were sharing back to Lance, who was still vibrating with anger. 

“Yeah, they fucking are.” Lance said, taking a bigger drag than he should have, but he kept talking through the coughing fit. “They just want to fucking get rid of it Hunk, rip Francesca out and put in some new fucking telescope!” 

“She is old, buddy.” 

“And? Doesn’t mean she is useless!” He offered the last of the smoke to Hunk who just shook his head. “She has been with us for almost 200 years, Hunk!” 

“I know, Lance, I agree with you.” Hunk said, trying to get Lance to calm down. “I don’t want them to just get rid of her either, I hope they compromise with us, but…” 

“But what?” He snapped. 

Hunk didn’t answer, instead letting out a long deep sigh. Big arms encased Lance in a bear hug, holding him there. The Cuban let it happen, standing there in a pout, but eventually, he melted into the warm hug. His arms wrapping around Hunk’s waist, long noodle arms wrapping all the way around him. 

“I love your hugs.” Hunk said. “You’re one of the only people that can hug me properly, and you’re so skinny you fit perfectly in my arms.” He was one of the only people that could say that to Lance, and have it taken as a compliment. It made Lance feel at ease, knowing that someone liked his insecurities. 

“I love your hugs too.” He muttered. 

They stood there for a few moments, before slowly pulling away from each other. “It’s going to be fine, bud. Coran loves Francesca as much as we do. Stop stressing.” A kiss was placed on his forehead. 

A high pitched honk startled them both. “Am I interrupting something, lovebirds?” Shay was leaning out the window of their Prius, grinning at the two. Tilting her head up, she accepted the kiss Hunk offered to her as soon as he walked over. 

“Nothing. Lance was just having a tantrum.” The Samoan teased. 

“I was not!” Lance warned, coming over to greet Shay with a kiss on the cheek. “Shay~ Comfort me~!” He whined, leaning into the window as he hugged her, pressing cheek to cheek. She simply giggled at his antics.

“There, there, it’ll be fine.” She hummed, patting his head. 

The three of them sat in the parking lot for a while, sharing one of Shay’s blunts while they talked about the universe. Shay was amazing, always interested in their conversation even though her love for space leaned towards the more esoteric Eventually, though they did part ways, Lance waving as they drove off. He walked the few steps back to his car, bringing another cigarette out. Just one more, then he would head home and catch up on a few assignments- 

“Lance.” 

Slowly he turned his head around, looking at the blacked out SUV that was parked just a space away. It was there before Hunk and him arrived, creeping them both out a little, but it had been a whole hour since the two had started talking, so they figured no one would be in there waiting. They were wrong, and Lance was greeted by a smiling face inside the car.

“Mr. Shirogane.” He smashed his cigarette into his portable ashtray, seeing a pouting figure behind Shiro. “Mr. Kogane.” 

They both stepped out of the car, coming a little closer, and Lance buried his hands into his hoodie pocket. “We wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today. We were a little insensitive.” Shiro said, standing just on the other side of Lance’s car. He gave Keith an encouraging nudge with his elbow. 

“Sorry.” 

Oh, Lance could definitely feel how sorry they were. “It’s fine.” He said, not really wanting to dive into a fight with some of the city's most important philanthropists. “I appreciate the sentiment, and sorry you had to go out of your way. Have a good night” 

“Wait.” Keith called out to stop him, but then he clammed up when Lance actually paused. There was a silence that passed among them, no party uttering a word. 

“What is it?” Lance asked. Again, neither said anything and Lance was starting to get a little annoyed. “Cat got your tongue, ponytail?” He couldn’t help but tease. 

“What?” Keith blinked, coming out of his stupor, reaching up to grab at his ponytail, smoothing it out. “Something wrong with my hair?” He scowled. 

“Nah, of course not, business in the front party in the back is soooooo~ in style.” He rolled his head along with the ‘Ooo’s, voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Keith growled, confused by the statement but getting defensive anyway.

“You heard me.” And now Keith was in his face, growling up at him. Lance really did take some pride in the fact he was taller than a few alphas, especially cocky aggressive bastards like him. He glared back, leaning in so he was looking into those violet eyes. “Is there a problem, Alpha?” 

He probably wasn’t meant to notice. He shouldn’t have seen the pinkness on the top of Keith’s ears, or how he glanced down to Lance’s lips, then up, then down again. Well, maybe he was, since he was doing such a poor job at hiding it. “Gonna do it, or you gonna be a pussy about it?” He whispered against the others lips, and Keith looked surprised by the words, before he caught Lance’s lips between his. There was a rumbling from the inside of Keith’s chest, pressing the Cuban back against the baby blue prius, and Lance left him, gripping onto the back of his suit. 

“Keith.” Shiro grabbed Keith by the back of the collar, pulling him off Lance almost immediately. Lance panted, a little disappointed he got interrupted just when it was getting good, but he supposed it’s normal to get a little chuffed when your mate was making out with some random guy in front of you. He licked his top lip, ready to get chewed out, but instead Shiro growled at Keith. “Not fair.” 

He blinked, once, then twice, before diving into a fit of laughter. Finally realizing exactly  _ why  _ Keith and Shiro were sitting around, waiting for him. They wanted to get their dicks wet. He pressed his key fob, locking his car up. “Does waiting around in dark parking lots for boys normally work for you?” 

Shiro looked up, quickly letting Keith go and straightening himself out. It’s like he needed to keep this character that Lance already saw him break. Lance tilted his head, eyes half lidded as he glanced Shiro up and down. Shiro took a shallow slow breath. “Normally, we wouldn’t have to work.” 

That made him snort. Lance couldn’t blame them for being cocky. Shiro was the kind of man your mother would talk about you marrying. Tall, dark, handsome and stupidly rich, with the added bonus of pec’s so plump they stretched his suit. Lance was sure he could bounce a coin off them. Keith, despite his horrid attitude, was gorgeous. He literally looked like he was made of marble, smooth and chiseled. The red flush to his face added a softness that made Lance a little upset because Keith looked more omega than him. He chuckled. Undoubtedly these guys had people throwing themselves at their feet and Lance; despite their creepy conduct, was about to be one of them. 

“Yeah, I bet.” He licked his lips. 

This time it was Shiro kissing him, pulling him away from the car and closer to his chest. He followed with ease, lifting his hands up so he could run his fingers through the tuft of white and black hair, messing up the perfectly slicked style. 

He didn’t realize they were moving until he was being lowered, his back hitting the soft flooring of a trunk. He opened his eyes when the kiss ended, and was met with the ceiling of the Cadillac, the ends of Shiro’s hair just barely in vision as he moved his lips down Lance’s neck. Damn, even the carpets were nice in here, Lance noted as he smooth his fingers over the plush flooring. 

“Pay attention.” A gloved hand was placed on his chin, and Lance’s focus was yanked towards Keith who had climbed in behind them, taking a seat right next to his head. 

“Maybe do something interesting then.” Lance hummed, then flinched a little at the nip to his protruding hip bone. Glancing down to see Shiro hand moved his hoodie and t-shirt just over his belly button and exposed his lower stomach. 

“You’re a little shit.” Keith muttered, but he didn’t sound annoyed, shoving his fingers into Lance’s mouth. Shiro chuckled at the choked sound Lance made. 

“Keep his mouth busy.” Shiro told him, running his metal hand up the back of Lance’s shirt, making the boy shiver and arch his back, trying to get away from the coldness and prevent him from feeling anything unsavory. His clothes rode up more from the movement, Lance’s phone, key’s and taser falling out and landing on the ground with a thud. 

Shiro glanced at the device then rose a brow at Lance, who pushed Keith’s fingers to the side so he could talk around them. “Never bwe too swaff…” Most men waiting in parking lots didn’t care about a ‘Yes’. 

He chuckled, and pressed his scared nose against the skin below Lance’s belly button, fingers pulling at the belt loops of Lance’s jeans to get them off. Keith was nice enough to push the Cuban’s scattered belongings to the side before getting his own cock out and pressing his balls to Lance’s forehead. 

“Been wanting to stuff your mouth since earlier…” Lance shivered, his mouth falling open to take the cock as it was pushed in, jaw straining a little from the odd angle but, fuck it, he needed cock and he needed cock now. 

Shiro had gotten his pants and briefs off, somehow with his shoes still on, and was currently spreading his legs wide, almost marvelling at how far they could go. “You’re actually pretty down here.” He husked, and that made him moan a little. He very rarely got called pretty, and as insulting as Shiro’s phrasing should have been, he was happy with the compliment. A warm hand wrapped around his dick, giving it a few strokes to bring the member to life complete. “And you’re wet, didn’t know beta’s could do that.” 

They thought he was beta, which is what people usually thought, but it still made Lance chuckle. Keith taking it the wrong way and gently rubbing his throat, trying to sooth him. Keith was big, and was definitely stretching Lance’s mouth a lot more than he was used to, but his lack of a gag reflex came in handy for times like this. 

“Do you need to prep him long?” Keith husked, and he sounded strained, like he was getting impatient. Before Shiro answered, he shoved two fingers in Lance’s wet hole, wiggling them around, making the omega moan. 

“No.” Shiro replied, pulling his fingers out so he could put on a condom. “Turn over for me, sweetheart.” 

He had to pull off the cock to be able to, panting as he flipped himself around. He didn’t need any guidance to take the same cock back into his mouth again, tapping Keith’s hips with his hand as he looked up into his eyes. Guy didn’t need anymore signalling to get that Lance was giving him the go ahead. He pulled out, then snapped his hips back in. Lance moaned around the cock. As Shiro pushed into him from behind, he cursed the lack of preparation, the burn lasting longer than he would have liked but soon, they fell into the rhythm. The two alpha’s thrusts falling in perfect unison so Lance didn’t strain between the two. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…” Keith moaned, gripping brown locks tighter before pulling his cock out and painting Lance’s face with his seed. His knot kept him hard for a few moments, only to realize there was nothing to knot and eventually started to deswell. Lance waited until he knew there was no chance of him sticking to it before starting to press open mouthed kisses to the bulb. Moaning against the flesh as Shiro continued to bottom out in his ass. He squeezed his eyes shut as each brush against his sweet spot, moans getting higher. 

“So...close…” He panted, then let out a needy little whine when Keith reached under him to stroke his red cock. 

Shiro grasped at what little ass Lance had, groans getting deeper and more primal. “Me too…” He husked, leaning over Lance’s back and kissing at his neck, sucking the skin there. He threw his hips back to meet Shiros, and soon enough they were both cumming. 

They stayed there for a moment, pressed together as they all came down from their high. When Shiro pulled out with ease, but didn’t remove the condom, Lance realized and was grateful they had the forethought to get the knot blocking ones. He shifted so he could lay down on his side, avoiding the spot he spilled all over and hoping they didn’t try to stick him with a detailing bill. 

“First time me being a dick got me some dick.” He joked, hoping to make the weird post-random-hook-up mood a little lighter. It worked, the both of them laughing at it as they redressed. 

“Well, we like them mouthy.” Shiro chuckled. 

“And brats.” Lance shot Keith a soft glare for that comment, readjusting the clothes on the upper half of his body. 

“If I’m a brat, you're an asshole.” 

“An asshole you just fucked.” 

“Technically, Shirogane fucked me.” He stuck out his tongue as he reached for his pants, Keith reaching up to grab the muscle before it could go back into his mouth and pulling. 

“Boys, enough.” Shiro snorted, fixing his suit's lapel. “And call me Shiro, please.” 

“And me Keith.” He released the tongue after that, Lance immediately pulling it back into his mouth and covering it up. “But we do need to head out now.” Keith said as he checked his watch. 

Lance couldn’t help but actually roll his eyes now. He wasn’t expecting to be coddled, but the guy could at least wait until Lance had his pants on before trying to boot him from the vehicle. “Yeah, yeah.” Lance replied, shimmying into his jeans. “See you in the future, Mr. Shirogane, Mr. Kogane.” He swiped his things up, giving a half-assed salute before heading back to his own call. He didn’t even wave as he pulled out his parking spot. 


End file.
